SASUKE's ghost in the NARUTO's shell
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Taka est le chef des robots et Naruto le chef des insurgés mais entre eux, il y a Sasuke. Sasuke qui est mort quand Taka a été fabriqué pourtant ce dernier est prêt à faire renaître Sasuke pour Naruto. OS Anniversaire Naruto 2018


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
 **Bêta : Sonnyus**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaru**  
 **Rating : T**  
 **Genre : Science-fiction. Romance. Death fic**  
 **Influences : Psyco_Pass & Ghost in the shell (film)  
Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto et l'univers à Masamune Shirow**

 **Playlist : Spectre et Ignite d'Alain Walker**

 **Info :** **Je ne peux pas dire que c'est une adaptation mais je ne peux pas dire que c'est du tout inventé évidemment. Un bon mélange des deux. Pour ceux qui connaisse très bien le manga (film) vous verrez les ressemblances et les phrases cultes à mes yeux. Je les avais signalés mais mon bêta m'a conseillé de ne pas le faire. Je vais l'écouter mais si ça dérange les fans qui vont penser que je m'approprie tout ça alors que j'ai bien disclamé, je les remettrais, ça ne me pose pas de soucis.**

 **Artefact - Le mot admet plusieurs significations issues du sens originel dans le cas de ma fiction, il désigne un effet indésirable, un parasite.**

* * *

 ** _«_** _Dans l'avenir, la ligne entre l'homme et la machine disparaît, les progrès technologiques permettent aux humains d'être améliorés avec des pièces cybernétiques. L'Akatsuki, fondée par le gouvernement développe un agent militaire qui troublera_ _davantage_ _la ligne en transplantant un cerveau humain dans un corps synthétique. Ils combineront les plus forts attributs de l'homme et du robot. »_

Allongé sur un fauteuil d'examen, son corps fabriqué ouvert sur son crâne, Taka laissa Orochimaru connecté un appareil à son cerveau pour l'analyser.

Orochimaru était l'ingénieur attitré de l'Akatsuki depuis sa création. Il s'occupait de toutes les créations robotiques et de la mise en place des pièces cybernétiques sur des patients lambdas. Orochimaru détenait à lui seul le savoir technologique mais surtout le savoir pratique. Il avait déposé un brevet depuis des années mais ça n'empêchait pas la population d'essayer de reproduire ses travaux.

Certains y arrivaient et échappaient encore à l'arrestation alors que d'autres mettaient la vie des plus désespérés en danger.

Taka faisait partit des créations d'Orochimaru et de ce fait, appartenait à l'Akatsuki. Il était le premier de son espèce, l'essai d'une nouvelle génération. Et son créateur se chargeait personnellement de ses visites de contrôle. Il refusait que quiconque l'approche même si d'autres personnes étaient qualifiées pour ça. Taka était unique.

Il le savait car les gens qui gravitaient autour de lui, tels des corbeaux près à s'occuper de sa dépouille le moment venu, ne cessaient de lui répéter. Il était un cerveau humain implanté dans un corps robotique. Il était capable de réfléchir et penser mais pas de ressentir, son corps fabriqué ne lui permettait pas. Il pouvait supporter tous les maux, encaisser tous les coups et les renvoyer au centuple, il pouvait même abimer ou détruire son corps, Orochimaru n'aurait qu'à le reconstituer.

Les autres machines n'ont pas de libre arbitre, elles ne suivent que les ordres, elles n'ont pas d'intuition, rien, pas une once d'humanité. Mais lui, il pouvait faire tout ça et plus.

\- Depuis quand, tu me caches tes artefacts Taka ?

Instinctivement, Taka analysa le timbre de voix d'Orochimaru qui lui parvint aux oreilles.

 ** _Rauque - Grave_**

Taka devina que son médecin était agacé, mais surtout en colère

\- Je ne vous les cache pas, ils font partis de moi depuis toujours.

Et il ne mentait pas. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours eu des images pixelisées qui apparaissaient devant ses yeux, qu'importe les circonstances. Il pensait simplement que ça faisait partit partie de ce qu'il était. De son passé aussi. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie en tant qu'humain, pourtant il l'avait été. Il se demandait souvent si ses images constituaient sa mémoire. Celle de son cerveau.

 _Une femme qui s'agenouillait devant lui, sourire aux lèvres. Un homme qui lui disait qu'il était fier de lui. Un autre qui le prenait sur son dos._

\- Il faut les détruire.

Orochimaru paraissait à présent inquiet mais une pointe de contrariété se mélangeait toujours à l'humeur de son médecin. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas de ne pas avoir remarqué ce qu'il considérait comme des parasites dans son cerveau.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils peuvent t'endommager. Ce sont des défauts. Il ne faudrait pas que ton cerveau rejette ton corps.

Un inconvénient robotique ou un défaut de fabrication ? Alors ce n'était pas de lui ?

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est un défaut ? Que ce n'est pas de moi ?

\- Les défauts ont une texture différente du reste de ton code.

Et quoi ? Ça voulait dire qu'il fallait les détruire ? Ses artefacts n'étaient pas sombres, bien au contraire. Ils montraient le bonheur et la bienveillance. Ils n'insufflaient que des bonnes choses. Pourquoi les effacer ?

\- J'aimerais les garder.

\- Non, trancha son médecin. Écoute Taka, rien de tout ce que tu vois dans ses images sont réelles. Tu n'es pas invulnérable, je peux réparer ton corps à l'infini, mais je ne peux pas protéger ton esprit.

\- Si vous pouvez rentrer à l'intérieur, pourquoi ne pas le sécuriser ?

Orochimaru soupira de lassitude. Taka savait pertinemment que son médecin voulait qu'il comprenne son importance, car il était unique et surtout qu'il était ce que tout le monde deviendrait un jour. Seulement, ça le faisait sentir tellement seul. Personne ne lui ressemblait, donc personne ne se rendait compte de ce qu'il vivait vraiment.

\- Taka…

\- Je m'appelle Major TAKA et je consens à l'effacement de ces données, coupa-t-il.

Sans un échange de plus, Orochimaru lança le processus, avant d'analyser une dernière fois son cerveau pour s'assurer que tous les artefacts avaient disparus. Il referma son enveloppe robotique et lui donna des capsules à s'injecter dans son système, si les images revenaient. Il les prit et s'éclipsa sans autre forme de procès.

L'Akatsuki lui accordait un week-end de repos bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin. Son corps ne se fatiguait jamais, mais depuis plusieurs mois, il acceptait les jours après ses missions. Missions qui consistaient à traquer les personnes hors-la- loi, ceux qui détournaient les découvertes d'Orochimaru et ceux qui se dressaient contre l'Akatsuki.

Le monde était divisé en deux : Ceux qui acceptaient et vivaient avec la technologie et ceux qui se battaient contre les avancés, contre les robots ou les humains cybers-améliorés. Combien de fois, Taka s'était retrouvé à mater des rébellions contre les insurgés ? Trop à son goût.

Taka rentra chez lui, à peine une minute, pour se changer et repartir par les toits. Il esquiva facilement les caméras volatiles qui faisaient le tour de son quartier et s'engouffra dans les rues. Un sweat à capuche orange le protégeait de la pluie battante et lui permettait de se fondre parmi la population. Il adopta une démarche nonchalante dans un jean troué et rejoignit la limite entre la zone sans loi et celle dont _il_ faisait partie.

À son arrivée, un signal silencieux bourdonna à ses oreilles pour le prévenir qu'une personne approchait, il s'agissait de lui. Il le désactiva et créa une interférence de quelques seconde, le temps qu'il franchisse la ligne. Une fois passé, il ne se découvrit pas pour autant, il savait que d'autres caméras avaient été installées, bien qu'elles eussent une espérance de vie minime. Les insurgés ne supportaient pas d'être surveillés. Taka ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il se trouvait dans cette zone, ni l'Akatsuki, ni les insurgés.

Il ne venait pas pour son travail ou créer des problèmes. Il voulait juste _le_ voir.

Taka rentra dans un bâtiment délabré par les toits. Un clic significatif lui signala qu'il était hors réseau. Il fit abstraction des dangers que constituait une vie entre ses murs, ça faisait longtemps qu'il _lui_ avait fait un rapport. Il descendit les marches peu stables avec précaution, afin d'atteindre l'unique porte qui habillait le 4ème quatrième étage. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, il activa la clé magnétique intégrée dans son système. Un symbole lunaire apparut dans la paume de sa main et il força l'entrée.

À peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'une arme se pressa contre sa tempe. Il entendit le canon se charger, à une vitesse bizarrement lente, de l'énergie de son porteur. Avant que la décharge ne parte, Taka encercla le poignet masculin qui le pointait en joute, l'écartant pour lui offrir une ouverture. Sans hésiter, il la saisit en plongeant sur le visage strié, qui avait attiré son attention parmi la foule des insurgés, quelques mois plus tôt. Il captura les lèvres charnues entre les siennes et attendit, analysant le visage et les yeux bleus qui lui révèleraient tous les secrets de son vis-à-vis :

 ** _Sourcils relevés - yeux écarquillés_** _= Surprise  
_ _ **Pupilles dilatées à 70% - augmentation chaleur corporelle**_ _= Attirance  
_ _ **Regard naviguant de bas à gauche**_ _= Combat interne  
_ _ **Sourcils froncés vers le bas – yeux plissés**_ _= Colère._

Devant la multitude de sentiments et, surtout, la puissance du dernier, Taka relâcha les lèvres et s'écarta en évitant un coup de poing. Face à face, ils s'affrontèrent avant que le propriétaire des lieux se dirige, d'un pas furieux, vers la fenêtre de la seule pièce de l'appartement.

\- Tu devrais poser ça, Naruto, dit-il en parlant de l'arme.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.

Pourtant, Naruto l'écouta et rangea son arme dans son dos, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord. Il récupéra un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet qui traînait dessus, frappa sur le cul de la boite boîte en carton pour faire sortir un tube blanc fin. Il se pencha pour l'emprisonner entre ses lèvres et fit jaillir une flamme du second objet qu'il jeta négligea par la suite.

Cette façon de faire, il la tenait de son défunt ami, Shikamaru. Un homme intelligent qui s'était tenu à ses côtés pendant toutes les batailles, mais qui avait reçu une balle en plein de la poitrine pour le sauver. Taka ne doutait pas qu'il reprenait les tiques de son ami pour avoir l'impression de l'avoir continuellement auprès de lui. Il ne le ressentait pas, mais il comprenait cette partie de l'humain qui voulait garder les êtres chers près d'eux à travers des habitudes, un objet ou bien une marque.

Taka regarda Naruto inspirer la fumée pour la rejeter aussitôt. Il ne fumait pas, il crapotait, ce qui diminuait les risques, mais ne les éliminaient pas.

 ** _Age :_** _27 ans  
_ _ **Taille :**_ _180cm  
_ _ **Poids :**_ _71.1Kg  
_ _ **Ossature :**_ _Large  
_ _ **Alimentation :**_ _non équilibré_

\- Tu devrais arrêter, tu vas mourir plus vite que tu ne le crois, le prévint-il après une rapide analyse.

\- Si tes semblables ne m'ont pas tué avant. Ou toi…

Taka s'avança dans la pièce, tandis qu'un vent mouillé s'y engouffrait, faisait virevolter les cheveux blonds mi-longs de Naruto qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le canapé déchiré et dépourvu de ressorts, observant l'humain. Ce dernier ramena un genou contre son torse où il posa son bras, lui permettant de ramener et éloigner la cigarette de sa bouche sans se fatiguer. L'autre pied et main bandée retombaient dans le vide. Taka jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre peau synthétique sans imperfections et parfaitement blanche avant de reporter son attention sur celle de Naruto. Le contraste de leur monde lui sautait toujours aux yeux. Naruto était marqué par la vie et brûlé par le soleil, pourtant Taka ne se sentait pas supérieur ou meilleur que lui. Bien au contraire.

 ** _21 avril 3129_**

Cette date était gravée dans son système comme un virus implanté et impossible à mettre en quarantaine. Le jour où parmi la foule rebelle, Naruto avait retenu son attention. En une seconde à peine, il l'avait analysé et découvert son animosité pour les robots.

Plus tard, après des recherches, il avait découvert que l'homme qui se tenait au milieu de tous les autres, était le chef des insurgés. Un chef qui ne se retranchaient pas derrière ses hommes, ni qui se mettaient en avant ou au-dessus des autres, mais bien un de ceux qui se battaient, vivaient et mourraient avec les siens. Un vrai leadership. Un qui savait de quoi il parlait et qui guidait les autres, grâce à son vécu et ses mots justes. Naruto était orphelin à cause de robots et humains cybers-améliorés.

Une nuit, une partie de la population de Konoha avait été décimés, car tous avaient montré un signe de piratage cérébral. Ce fut la naissance de la zone sans loi et le début des affrontements.

Naruto et lui, s'étaient souvent retrouvés pendant ses affrontements, ils savaient chacun ce que l'autre était. La première fois que leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, Taka vit de la peur, il la voyait souvent dans les yeux des autres, puis elle s'était transformée au fil des batailles. Incompréhension, fascination, tristesse, colère, haine, désespoir, attirance, tout s'était bousculé à l'intérieur de l'humain. Et Taka fut la principale cause de cette avalanche de sentiments. Naruto lui en voulait chaque jour un peu plus. Surtout après la mort de son bras droit, Shikamaru.

Taka se souvenait de ce jour-là. L'affrontement avec les insurgés fut plus brutal et meurtriers que n'importe lequel auparavant. Lui, qui avait voulu une entrevu avec Naruto, pour calmer les choses, avait vu un de ses hommes désobéir en tirant sur Naruto qui s'était démarqué de la foule. L'homme blasé à la cigarette au bec n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de la prendre à la place de son ami.

C'est de là que les choses avaient dégénéré.

Plus tard, dans la semaine qui suivit l'enterrement, Taka s'infiltra pour la première fois dans l'appartement de Naruto. Il fut accueilli de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui seulement le coup était partit instantanément, abîmant sa coquille. Ils se battirent pendant des heures avant que l'épuisement emporte Naruto. Taka avait eu son bras gauche arraché, mais qu'Orochimaru réparât plus tard et le bras droit de Naruto avait subi de grave dégât au point qu'une greffe aurait été préférable. Seulement, l'humain refusait qu'une pièce robotique soit implantée dans son corps, préférant souffrir le martyre le temps que son organisme se régénère naturellement. Malgré les mois passés, la blessure n'était pas jolie à voir et Naruto l'avait caché avec des bandages qui partaient de son épaule jusqu'à ses doigts.

Depuis lors, sur le champ-de-bataille, ils étaient ennemis, mais pas dans cet appartement. Dans cet appartement, ils étaient plus. Ils n'étaient rien. Ils étaient tout. Un monde différent. Un monde semblable. Leur monde.

Soudain, la vue de Taka se brouilla, faisant disparaître Naruto.

 _L'homme qui le prenait sur son dos dans ses artefacts apparut. Ce dernier leva une main jusqu'à son visage et vint taper son front avec deux doigts, l'homme souriait tout en s'excusant :_ _« Désolé Sasuke, ça sera pour une prochaine fois »_

Puis l'image se dématérialisa et Naruto se trouva à quelques centimètres de son visage, inquiet.

\- Qui est Sasuke, Taka ?

\- Je pense que c'était mon prénom, quand j'étais humain.

Taka ne pensa pas une seule seconde à se censurer. Il n'avait rien à cacher à Naruto, pourtant son vis-à-vis sembla déstabilisé par cet aveu. Sans attendre, Taka récupéra les capsules qu'Orochimaru lui avait données plus tôt dans la journée et s'apprêta à s'en injecter une quand une main bronzée l'en empêcha.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est pour supprimer mes parasites.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, septique.

\- Je suis un prototype, lui rappela-t-il. Je suis imparfait et cela aide mon Ghost à rester dans ce corps.

\- C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

Taka hocha positivement de la tête, sachant très bien que Naruto parlait de l'Akatuski. Ce dernier prit la capsule sans cérémonie, la jetant à ses pieds pour l'écraser.

\- Ils te mentent. C'est pour supprimer tes souvenirs. Ils te manipulent, ils se servent de toi comme une arme, hurla presque Naruto.

\- C'est pourquoi je suis construit, non ?

Cette question rhétorique eut le mérite de transformer la colère de Naruto.

 ** _Commissures des lèvres tombantes  
Yeux noyés  
Regard dans le vide  
Voix voilée et débit lent  
_** = _Tristesse_

\- Tu es plus qu'une simple arme Sasuke…

Ce prénom résonna comme une évidence dans son cerveau et l'entendre de la bouche de Naruto sembla dans la normalité. Leur monde se refermait sur eux. Seulement eux. Il ne se résumait qu'à eux.

\- On dirait qu'il y a toujours cet épais brouillard sur ma mémoire et je ne vois pas au travers, se confia-t-il.

\- Ne prends plus les capsules qu'ils te donnent et peut-être que tu pourras te souvenir de tout. Ta coquille leur appartient peut-être, mais pas ton Ghost.

Naruto posa sa main sur la joue de Sasuke, pourtant, sous ses doigts, il ne sentit que Taka. Seulement la dureté et la froideur d'un corps fabriqué. Il frissonna sous leur contact et il aurait tellement aimé que son frisson soit partagé. Qu'importe combien de fois, Naruto avait souhaité le contraire, Taka était un robot. Un de ceux semblable qui avait ont ôter la vie de ses parents et d'un millier d'autres gens. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'il fallait; L'éliminer. Taka, le chef des robots, dirigé par l'Akatsuki.

Dès qu'il s'agissait de Taka, il se court-circuitait tout seul. Il était contradictoire, il était partagé, tiraillé et pourtant complet. Taka avait rallumé une flamme éteinte à la mort de ses parents. Il aimait autant qu'il détestait ce que le robot lui faisait ressentir.

Naruto se considérait comme une coquille vide, comme cette espèce qu'il haïssait au plus haut point, car il marchait mécaniquement à travers les rues, donnaient des ordres machinalement et se demandait si toutes ses batailles en valaient vraiment la peine. Puis Taka était apparue. Bousculant son monde programmé.

Ce robot ressemblant tellement à un humain. Un humain magnifique et désirable. Un humain dont il aurait pu tomber amoureux, avec sa peau sans imperfections et cristalline, ses cheveux soigneux et ses yeux d'encre. Bien sûr, avant l'attirance, il y avait eu la peur et la fascination. Naruto ne concevait pas le monde robotisé, mais il ne pouvait rejeter l'ingéniosité dont il faisait preuve.

Taka était unique et Naruto savait que l'Akatsuki l'avait créé pour en faire une arme redoutable. Lui, ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel. Taka n'était pas programmé, il réfléchissait par lui-même et il n'avait jamais tuer par plaisir ou par vengeance. Chaque fois que Naruto l'avait vu tuer l'un des insurgés, il s'agissait seulement de défense, c'est pourquoi, il avait ordonné aux sans loi de ne plus l'attaquer. Taka n'avait jamais programmé les robots pour tuer, ni ordonné aux humains améliorés cybernétiquement de le faire. Juste de se protéger et riposter en cas de danger mortel. L'Akatsuki non plus, elle laissait Taka être aux commandes. Et Naruto, ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que les hors-la-loi avaient une certaine chance.

\- Est-ce que vos propres capsules sont au point ?

Naruto sortit brutalement de ses pensées à la question de Taka et comme ce dernier se mit à analyser ses micro-expressions, il se leva pour y échapper, mais une main froide l'obligea à reprendre place sur le canapé.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta-t-il.

\- Tu sais que me mentir ne sert à rien, je peux tout deviner.

Précautionneusement, Sasuke caressa sa joue striée de sa main avant que ses doigts trouvent ses lèvres, dont il redessina les contours.

\- N'aimerais-tu pas que je sache ce que ça fait de te toucher, comme tu me touches ?

 _Bien sûr que si._

Naruto baissa la tête. Il frissonna. Encore.

\- N'aimerais-tu pas que ma peau réagisse aussi violemment que la tienne à notre contact ? insista Taka.

 _Plus que n'importe quoi._

Naruto le laissa relever son menton et approcher son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il ferma les yeux alors que ses lèvres frôlaient celles de Taka. L'avoir aussi près de lui fit tressaillir son corps et se répercutait entre ses jambes.

\- N'aimerais-tu pas que je te désire comme tu me désires ?

 _Tellement._

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant, tant bien que mal, de réfréner cette attirance insensée. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit.

\- Arrête, supplia-t-il, la gorge nouée.

\- Amène-moi dans votre laboratoire et injecte-moi cette capsule.

XxX

* * *

XxX

\- Où est-il ? demanda demanda un vieil homme avec une canne.

\- Il est parti, hors réseau, répondit un homme qui pianotait frénétiquement sur un ordinateur virtuel.

\- Retrouvez-le. Tout de suite !

\- Faites venir Orochimaru, lança un autre homme à la longue chevelure brune, laissant entrevoir un œil rouge amélioré.

Un autre employé délaissa son ordinateur pour partir à la recherche de l'ingénieur de l'Akatsuki.

Orochimaru se présenta dans la salle de contrôle quelques minutes plus tard. Il fit face à ses patrons. Danzo Shimura et Madara Uchiha. Aussi vieux l'un que l'autre, l'un tenait sur une canne, un bras en écharpe, greffé, mais qu'il préférait cacher aux yeux de tous, de même qu'un œil robotique qu'il cachait derrière un bandage. Chez son second patron, Madara, seuls ses yeux étaient cybers-améliorés et il ne les cachait pas, bien au contraire.

Peu de personnes le savaient, mais Madara faisait partie de la famille de Taka quand ce dernier était encore humain. Madara avait exterminé sa famille par pure folie. Son grand projet : insérer un cerveau dans un robot. Et il touchait à sa fin avec Orochimaru et Danzo. Ils leur manquaient qu'un cobaye et le petit dernier de la famille possédait toutes les caractéristiques pour être compatible. Seulement les Uchiha s'y opposèrent violemment même si c'était « pour le bien de la science ».

Une nuit, Madara s'introduisit, avec des robots, dans la demeure familiale et extermina tout le monde dans leur sommeil, gardant Sasuke. Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke devenait Taka.

\- Quand allais-tu nous dire que Taka est allié avec le rejeton de Minato et Kushina ?

Orochimaru feignit la surprise. Il le savait depuis le début, il l'avait décrypté dans le cerveau de Taka. Mais pour une raison qui le dépassait, il ne l'avait pas mentionné. Ni à Taka, ni à l'organisation. Il ne l'avait encore moins effacé de sa mémoire, car, même si Taka pensait le contraire, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de son consentement pour supprimer des données dans son cerveau.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que Taka prenne une retraite anticipée, continua Madara sans attendre sa réponse.

\- Lançons le deuxième prototype, acquiesça Danzo. Il est prêt.

Orochimaru resta interdit. Il savait ce que voulaient dire ses patrons. Taka n'allait pas seulement être mis au placard, il allait être désactivé, démembré, analysé et jeté à la fin. Sauf qu'il n'allait pas laisser son premier chef-d'œuvre être détruit !

\- J'effacerai toutes les données et je la reprogrammerai, il ne se souviendra plus de lui, tenta-t-il, mais les deux autres campèrent sur leurs positions.

\- Je vous demande d'en finir, on ne peut pas le contrôler, il n'est plus un atout viable. Son Ghost va causer notre échec.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

Seulement, quand Danzo sortit son bras bionique, pointant une flèche destructrice vers lui, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Orochimaru connaissait assez bien les deux hommes faces à lui pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucune chance de sortir vivant de cet affrontement. Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il avait toujours fait, tenter de protéger Taka.

\- Manda, activation, souffla-t-il avant de recevoir la flèche en plein cœur.

Danzo savoura la vue du corps d'Orochimaru se déchiqueter sous sa flèche qui explosa en plusieurs bouts à l'impact. Il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme. L'ingénieur leur avait été utile pour Taka, mais depuis que lui et Madara avaient piraté les données d'Orochimaru, ils n'avaient plus besoin de ce dernier pour fabriquer un autre Taka version 2.

Madara s'essuya le visage du sang d'Orochimaru, grognant à Danzo qu'il aurait pu faire attention et ne pas tâché tâcher ses vêtements.

\- On a localisé le major Taka sur le réseau, il est dans la zone sans loi, avertit un employé.

\- Bien, envoyé l'équipe Hebi.

\- Quel programme dois-je insérer ?

\- Détruire Taka et le rejeton de Minato. Je les veux mort, affirma Madara.

Danzo précisa qu'il fallait conserver la dépouille robotique de Taka et la ramener.

XxX

* * *

XxX

Naruto assit Taka sur un siège d'auscultation et lui retira le bandage devant les yeux qu'il lui avait mis en sortant de chez lui ainsi que des menottes magnétiques que son énergie contrôlait.

Il s'excusa néanmoins pour le geste, qu'il savait inutile et, surtout, pour cette marque de méfiance alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Seulement, il était le chef des insurgés et il devait montrer l'exemple. Qu'est-ce qu'on penserait de lui s'il ramenait un robot, qui plus est le chef, sans entraves ?

\- Cinq kilomètres en direction du centre-ville, deux ronds-points sur la gauche, une pente artificielle puis une descente. On se trouve sous les décombres de la tour Tendo. Votre base de contrôle.

\- C'est ça Taka, confirma Tsunade en entrant dans la pièce.

Kakashi et Jiraya la suivirent et Naruto laissa Taka analyser ses vis-à-vis et les alentours. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait, mais Taka ne pouvait pas ignorer qui, ils étaient. :

Tsunade, un médecin de renommée et Jiraya, un grand chercheur, étaient des amis de longue date avec Orochimaru. Si ce dernier avait choisit de s'allier aux machines, les autres, après avoir perdus des personnes chères lors de l'attaque, avaient décidé d'être du côté des insurgés. Il en allait de même avec Kakashi, l'ingénieur du groupe. Ce cyber-piratage avait détruit tellement de vie et rassembler plus que ce qu'il était capable de dire. À eux quatre, ils étaient les pièces motrices de la zone sans loi, même si les autres ne cessaient de rétorquer que Naruto était le chef.

\- Mais à partir du moment où tu as passé l'entrée, nous t'avons déconnecté du réseau, précisa-t-elle.

\- Entre l'appartement de Naruto et ici, je suis repassé en réseau. Ils ont pu me tracer.

Jiraya posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto tandis que Tsunade sembla apprécier ce qu'elle entendait. Aucun ne redoutait la suite des évènements, malgré que la personne, qui se trouvait devant eux, était l'ennemie numéro 1 et qu'il pouvait réduire à néant toutes leurs avancées.

\- J'ai court-circuité ton empreinte sur le réseau, si nos données récoltées jusqu'à maintenant sont justes, cela suffira à t'effacer, expliqua Kakashi.

Taka hocha de la tête avant de donner son consentement pour ingérer la capsule. Il ne comptait pas perdre de temps. Il était venu pour une chose, ça ne servait à rien d'attendre.

\- Tu dois connaître les risques avant, insista l'ingénieur.

\- Je les connais déjà.

Pourtant, ils ne lui laissèrent pas le choix. Ils réexpliquèrent que cette capsule avait été créée pour mettre à mal les systèmes robotiques. Le produit à l'intérieur envoyait des messages nerveux modifiés pouvant atteindre les fonctionnalités cybernétiques. Ils modifiaient les perceptions améliorées, les rendant aussi vulnérables, fragiles et vrais que s'ils étaient humains. La coque robotique subissait des dommages internes, leur programme était annihilé en quelques minutes, les rendant hors-service. Quant aux humains avec des implants, la sensation de retrouver ce qu'ils avaient perdus, les rendaient mentalement instables, allant même jusqu'au rejet des implants robotiques.

Seulement tout ça n'avait jamais été testé sur une personne comme Taka. Le seul robot ayant un cerveau humain. De ce fait, personne ne savait comment il allait réagir.

\- Sasuke, tu peux encore refuser.

S'ils furent surpris par le prénom qui sortit de la bouche de Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraya et Kakashi ne le montrèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de retourner derrière la vitre qui séparait la pièce des transferts avec la pièce de contrôle, laissant Naruto et Taka, un moment d'intimité.

 ** _Regard au milieu, dans le vague_** _= doute, interrogation.  
_ _ **Poumons inspirent de l'air + lèvres légèrement tirées vers l'arrière**_ _= Peur._

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? chercha à savoir Taka.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? rétorqua Naruto.

Taka aurait pu lui dire qu'il ne risquait rien, qu'il n'allait pas défaillir après la capsule, mais il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait après. Il ne connaissait pas le mensonge, même s'il savait que ça rassurait les humains et que ça ne faisait pas de mal dans certaines situations, bien au contraire. Il aurait pu apaiser Naruto, mais il refusait que ce dernier le voit comme une personne fausse, qui pouvait le trahir, même avec de simples mots.

\- On ne peut pas savoir qu'elles seront les conséquences, tant que nous n'avons pas essayé, dit-il en s'allongeant sur le fauteuil.

Sans un mot, Naruto se plaça au niveau de sa tête. Il passa une main sous la nuque, appuyant pour ouvrir la coque qui protégeait le cerveau humain puis brancha plusieurs câbles. Au micro, Kakashi le prévint qu'il devait sortir de la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un protocole de sécurité. Alors, Naruto se pencha une dernière fois sur les lèvres froides, déposant un baiser Spider-Man et Taka se cambra mécaniquement pour qu'il puisse approfondir l'échange.

Il ouvrit la bouche et le laissa prendre possession de sa bouche. Naruto ferma les yeux et se perdit dans des sensations que lui seul ressentait et son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Mais peut-être que dans quelques minutes, tout sera différent. Il gagnerait. Il perdrait. Pile ou face. La vie ou la mort. La sienne. La leur. Un changement. Une constante.

Il coupa le contact charnel, à contre-cœur et s'en alla, sans un regard pour Taka. Il espérait tellement que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Une seule personne l'intéressait : Sasuke.

Il rejoignit tout le monde, silencieux.

Taka accorda son consentement sans que Kakashi lui demande. Ils se regardèrent tous, hésitant à avouer à l'arme ultime de l'Akatsuki qu'il était manipulé depuis sa création et que jamais personne n'avait eu besoin de son consentement pour insérer ou retirer des partis de son organisme. Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite et demanda silencieusement de continuer.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'il viendrait de son plein gré ? souffla Jiraya.

\- Restons sur nos gardes, rétorqua Tsunade. Et surtout discret.

Naruto avait été plus que discret en amenant Taka à la base. Un hologramme avait permis de modifier l'apparence de ce dernier pour que personne ne sache qu'il avait fait rentrer le robot le plus dangereux du monde au sein des sans-lois. Un robot qui pourrait les décimer en quelques minutes, avec la base de données à proximité.

\- Je suis désolé, ne put pas s'empêcher de murmurer Naruto.

La culpabilité de Naruto ne s'étendait pas seulement aux trois personnes qui se tenaient à ses côtés et qui avait vu leurs proches mourir des membres de robot tel que Taka, mais aussi à tous ses fidèles insurgés. Il leur mentait, il les trahissait. Il se voilait la face et tout ça, pourquoi ?

\- On ne choisit pas de qui nous tombons amoureux, sourit Jiraya dans son dos.

Kakashi lança le téléchargement de la capsule et Naruto garda les yeux rivés sur Taka, songeur.

\- Je n'avais jamais envisagé devenir un de ceux que je hais. Après tout, j'ai refusé un membre quand j'ai perdu mon bras, préférant souffrir, pourtant cette douleur-là, murmura-t-il en plaçant une main sur son cœur. Elle est insupportable. Pour la première fois de ma vie, la pensée d'avoir un organe artificiel m'a traversé l'esprit. Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à survivre à chaque battement de cœur meurtrier.

Les larmes aux yeux de voir cet enfant devenu homme trop jeune, Tsunade s'approcha de lui, l'invitant à se reposer sur son épaule.

\- Sasuke ne te trahira jamais.

Sasuke non. Taka oui.

XXXXX

XXXX

XXX

XX

X

 _Sasuke._

Les yeux ouverts sur un plafond blanc, une voix l'appela, mais son cerveau ne semblait pas envoyé les informations pour qu'il la cherche.

 _Souviens-toi._

De quoi ? De qui ? Il devait bouger, mais sa coque lui semblait déconnectée. Pourquoi ? Il ferma les yeux. Inspirant l'oxygène, comme si ses poumons artificiels en avant vraiment besoin, et peut-être que c'était le cas.

 _Tu connais tout ça. Laisse ton corps agir instinctivement, ne le commande pas._

Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête difficilement, la faisant cogner dans un bruit métallique contre le fauteuil. Une vibration se répercuta dans toute sa coque, mais surtout dans sa tête. Son visage bougea dans de micro-expressions négatives.

 _Laisse la nature reprendre ses droits. Cesse de lutter._

Il tomba dans des yeux cobalts et le mécanisme respiratoire se bloqua dans son corps artificiel.

Un bruit strident résonna dans la pièce. **Problème majeur détecté.**

Sans comprendre, sa main vint trouver sa gorge et sa bouche s'ouvrir pour chercher les molécules invisibles qui permettaient aux humains de vivre. La seule chose qui rentra dans ses tuyaux fut des particules qui lui renvoyèrent l'image de ses nuages sucrés colorés que les enfants mangeaient aux fêtes foraines. Qu'il mangeait dans une autre vie.

Les yeux bleus étaient à quelques centimètres des siens et une main bronzée prit place sur la sienne.

Deuxième bruit. **Problème de surchauffe détecté.**

\- Je t'en supplie, calme-toi Sasuke.

La voix suave remplie d'inquiétude et les paupières closes de douleur, lui envoyèrent une décharge électrique. Une comme celle qu'il ressentait à chaque artefact. À la machine reliée à son cerveau, ça sembla rétablir son organisme.

 _Tu dois juste t'en souvenir._

\- Naruto, souffla-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

La main sur sa gorge se déplaça sur sa joue et des lèvres vinrent accueillir les siennes sans lui demander l'autorisation. Elles s'étirèrent involontairement dans un sourire.

\- C'est doux. C'est comme… murmura-t-il en cherchant une comparaison qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Naruto contre sa bouche.

\- Comme ce que les abeilles produisent dans des ruches.

\- Du miel.

\- Du miel, répéta-t-il. Et ton odeur…

\- Oui ?

\- Barbapapa, je crois.

L'image d'un enfant. Dans une cuisine, sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre un pot avec une abeille dessinée, dessus se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Le voir le prendre, l'ouvrir et récupérer avec un doigts cette composition liquide gluante, mais tellement délicieuse qui se retrouva dans sa bouche quand une langue se faufila entre ses lèvres.

 _Des sensations. De tes sentiments._

Et puis le goût sucré devient salé. Une sensation désagréable qui lui rappela l'eau qui bordait le monde. Une eau qu'il avait l'impression, un jour, d'avoir goûtée et recrachée dans un haut-le-cœur. L'image d'une famille s'inquiétant pour le petit garçon, tout mouillé et près de l'eau, en train de tousser, arriva en force. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir refermé, pour effacer l'image.

De l'eau salée coulait des cobalts et un sanglot cassa la voix suave. L'eau mouilla son cou et instinctivement ses bras entourèrent le corps sur lui, comme une barrière prête à arrêter tout danger.

\- C'est moi, Naruto. Je suis là, dit-il sans réfléchir.

\- Mais pour combien de temps…

X

XX

XXX

XXXX

XXXXX

Malgré l'intimité qu'ils auraient voulus leur offrir, Tsunade, Jiraya et Kakashi restèrent de l'autre côté de la vitre. Ils observèrent Naruto et Sasuke, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sur le flanc, une main sur la poitrine fraîche et le visage dans le cou crème, Naruto profitait de l'étreinte tandis que Sasuke lui caressait les cheveux, non sans lui voler des baisers de temps à autre et décrire toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait. Naruto l'avait aidé à mettre des mots sur ses sensations avant de se taire pour savourer.

Ça faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient dans cette position en silence, comme si les mots, à présent, pouvaient détruire ce moment. Ils n'étaient plus les chefs des insurgés et celui des robots mais de simple hommes à qui ont donnaient l'autorisation de s'aimer l'espace d'un instant.

 **ATTENTION.** **BARRIÈRE** **DE PROTECTION** **DÉTRUITE** **. ATTENTION. TROIS INTRUS.**

L'alerte fit sursauter tout le monde. Elle hurla dans leur oreille et colora les salles d'un rouge sang.

Sans perdre de temps, Naruto et Sasuke se redressèrent tandis que les autres les rejoignirent, armes à la main. Jiraya en lança une à Naruto, alors que les intrus se frayèrent un chemin par les conduits qu'ils détruisirent sur leurs passages en entrant de force par le plafond dans la salle des données.

Quand Sasuke reconnut son équipe, constituée de Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu, il se mit instinctivement du côté de Naruto, hurlant les forces et faiblesse de son ancienne équipe tandis que les quatre insurgés dressèrent une barrière d'énergie avec leur arme.

Juugo s'avança et utilisa sa force brute pour essayer de traverser la barrière. Sasuke s'avança à son tour, mais une décharge électrique l'immobilisa. Il sentit la lune sur sa main le brûler et quand il baissa les yeux pour la regarder, elle se transforma en serpent et la voix d'Orochimaru raisonna dans sa tête. Effaçant tout autour de lui.

Naruto hurla le prénom de Sasuke, puis de Taka, espérant que ce dernier l'entendrait et bougerait, mais il restait obstinément immobile. Quand le plus imposant des trois robots réussit à détruire la barrière, Sasuke réagit aussitôt et l'attrapa pour le propulser sur les deux autres.

\- Ils ont été programmés pour nous tuer. Tous les deux, précisa Sasuke regardant le chef des insurgés.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de lui demander comment il le savait, que cinq chaînes métalliques emprisonnèrent les membres de Sasuke ainsi que sa taille et le tira en arrière.

Malgré sa résistance, Sasuke se sentit faible et incapable de résister alors qu'en temps normal, il aurait pu. Quand il vit les cobalts le regarder avec culpabilité, il comprit que c'était le contre-coups de la capsule. Il jura intérieurement. Il ne savait pas quand les effets se dissiperaient, si c'était le cas un jour, mais il devait trouver une autre solution pour sortir tout le monde vivant d'ici.

Son corps fut tiré en arrière et avant de pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement, il reconnut la main de Karin sortant de son abdomen, l'endommageant. Heureusement, pour lui, sa seule faiblesse se trouvait dans sa tête, la dernière partie humaine qui lui restait.

Sans réfléchir, Naruto se lança sur Sasuke, blessé par la femme du groupe. Les deux autres intrus se jetèrent sur lui, mais Kakashi bloqua le robot au sourire d'acier tandis que Tsunade et Jiraya s'occupèrent du mastodonte.

Trop préoccupé à tenter de tuer Sasuke, la femme, Karin, se laissa projeter en arrière par le corps de Naruto. Rapidement, il se redressa pour s'enquit de l'état de Sasuke, qu'il trouva à terre, une chaîne toujours accrochée à lui, mais autour de son cou cette fois.

Sasuke agrippa la chaîne pour s'en libérer, mais sa force ne faisait que diminuer de seconde en seconde. Il vit Karin se relever et l'analyser avant de faire la même chose avec Naruto. Il comprit immédiatement qu'elle choisissait le plus facile à tuer en premier et malgré l'humanité de Naruto, à ce moment précis, il était le plus vulnérable.

Tel le robot qu'elle était. Elle le cibla, s'armant d'une seconde chaîne, qui sortit de son corps, mais avant de pouvoir la lancer, Naruto tira sur elle. Il la pulvérisa complètement et Sasuke put se libérer.

Jamais ce dernier n'avait assisté à ça, mais les sentiments qui traversaient le corps de Naruto étaient tellement puissants et incontrôlables que l'arme avait craché cette énergie destructrice avant de s'autodétruire et de blesser la main bandée de Naruto.

Empli de colère et de haine, ainsi que de peur pour Sasuke, Naruto fit abstraction de sa main blessée pour la seconde fois dans sa vie et se rapprocha de lui. Avant de pouvoir lui demander comment il allait. Un cri effroyable raisonna à ses oreilles. Tsunade. Il se retourna pour découvrir Jiraya à l'agonie. Le mastodonte le tenait en l'air, une main sur la gorge, la broyant.

 ** _Autodestruction activée._**

\- Non, hurla Naruto en voyant l'arme de Jiraya clignoté frénétiquement en rouge.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction avant qu'un souffle propulsât tout le monde contre les parois de la pièce. Jiraya venait de se sacrifier pour les sauver.

Sonné, il réussit à se relever. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il vit la tache noire au sol, il chercha Tsunade qu'il trouva avec un tuyau entre les deux seins. Elle crachait du sang, mais l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines l'aida à trouver la force de retirer l'objet et se redresser. Naruto eut du mal à trouver Kakashi parmi la poussière qui volait entre eux, mais quand il le vit, ce dernier se tenait l'œil gauche et du sang s'écoulait en abondance. Il tourna la tête en entendant la voix de Sasuke, mais de l'autre côté, un canon se posa sur sa tempe.

Les onyx se posèrent sur lui et tandis qu'il vit une expression de terreur traverser le visage robotique, il sourit sincèrement en soufflant :

\- Je t'ai…

Même si jusqu'à maintenant, Sasuke ne se souvenait plus totalement ce que c'était d'être humain. Au moment où il vit Suigetsu tirer sur la tempe de Naruto, la charge traversant sa tête et détruisant son cerveau, Sasuke fut envahi de tous les sentiments humains qu'il avait longtemps connus. Il hurla de désespoir. Son corps se chargea de colère et il réussit à activer le dernier mécanisme qui lui restait. Ses poignets libèrent des armes blanches qu'il lança sur Suigetsu. Ce dernier, amoché par l'explosion de Jiraya, ne réussit pas à tous les éviter. De petites explosions le déstabilisèrent.

\- Taka, crièrent Tsunade et Kakashi.

Du coin de l'œil, Sasuke les vit lui lancer deux capsules, il les rattrapa avant de les planter dans le corps de son ancien coéquipier. En quelques secondes à peine, Suigetsu se désactiva et tomba à terre, inerte. Sasuke se glissa au sol à son tour et plongea sa main dans sa poitrine pour arracher la carte-mère.

Il se traîna jusqu'à Naruto, avec l'impression d'avoir toute la misère des insurgés sur les épaules et, quand il vit les yeux bleus sans vie, il se souvint de la douleur. Cette douleur insoutenable de la perte d'être cher. Nauto lui avait fait connaître le meilleur sentiment et le pire en l'espace de quelques heures. C'était injuste.

Une foule de gens arrivèrent, prenant en charge Tsunade et Kakashi. Certains le mirent en joute, mais Sasuke ne voyait personne d'autre que Naruto dans ses bras.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. On va trouver une solution. Je te le promets Naruto. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Je vais te ramener, déblatéra-t-il en serrant le corps sans vie contre son propre corps détruit.

XxX

Sur le toit du siège de l'Akatsuki, Sasuke regardait en contre-bas Madara et Danzo sortir de leur limousine.

\- Ici Major Kyūbi, je suis sur place, en attente d'instruction, dit-il.

\- Tu as été repéré, une caméra arrive dans ta direction, je vais la brouiller, répondit dans son oreille Kakashi.

\- C'est bon, je m'en occupe. Je veux qu'ils sachent.

Il aperçut la caméra volante se déplacer jusqu'à lui.

\- On reste connecté.

\- Fais attention Naruto, intervint Tsunade.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

La caméra se posta devant lui sans qu'il puisse répondre au médecin et il laissa un faisceau lumineux l'analyser.

 ** _Age :_** _27ans  
_ ** _Taille :_** _180cm  
_ ** _Poids :_** _71.1kg  
_ ** _Ossature :_** _Large  
_ ** _Pigmentation :_** _blanche à tendance bronzé par le soleil  
_ ** _Couleur de cheveux :_** _blond  
_ ** _Couleur de yeux :_** _bleu  
_ ** _Groupe sanguin :_** _B  
_ ** _Génitrice :_** _Kushina Uzumaki  
_ ** _Géniteur :_** _Minato Namikaze_

\- _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, chef des insurgés, vous avez violé la loi. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Veuillez vous rendre de votre plein gré._

Sasuke sourit, s'armant d'un pistolet qui se chargea de l'énergie de Naruto. La sienne à présent. Il laissa la caméra donner le signal et alerter les autorités ainsi que le bâtiment sur lequel il se trouvait avant de tirer et de pulvériser l'appareil.

Sasuke s'avança jusqu'au bord et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent traverser sa chevelure dorée, qui découvrit un cache métallique contre sa tempe, et faire frissonner sa peau caramel. Il inspira l'air humide qui annonçait la pluie et il se concentra sur l'organe dans sa poitrine qui battait à un rythme régulier.

\- Major Kyūbi. Tirez sur les cibles. Autorisation accordée.

Une main sur le cœur, il se laissa tomber dans le vide, activant un hologramme qui le transforma, pendant une fraction de seconde, à l'image de ce qu'il était avant . Taka. Et qu'il avait abandonné pour continuer de faire vivre la seule personne qui l'avait rendu humain. Naruto. Avant de disparaître.

On s'accroche à nos souvenirs comme s'ils nous définissaient, mais ce sont nos actes qui nous définissent. _Nous sommes forgés par notre identité et par les événements que nous vivons, quels qu'ils soient. C'est là notre force et notre pouvoir"._ **Je sais qui je suis et je connais ma mission**

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure :_**

 _Après presque un mois d'absence me revoilà ! Avec un nouveau rating et nouvel univers. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu ^^  
_

 _Pour ceux qui suivent la boîte à idées, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais cette histoire en tête, j'avais d'ailleurs le plan depuis très longtemps ! Sauf qu'on m'a signalé que le sujet avait déjà été traité. Je l'ai laissé en suspens en attendant de retrouver l'histoire dont on m'avait parlé, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Il est évident que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de faire la même chose, sauf qu'en l'absence de cette histoire, et avec Bibicha65350186 qui m'a relancé dessus, je me suis décidé à la faire. Seulement, au lieu de faire sur plusieurs chp, j'ai raccourci le tout en un OS._

 _J'ai voulu écrire cette histoire uniquement pour la scène de fin avec Sasuke dans le corps de Naruto car, au moment de la scène final dans le film, c'est exactement ce à quoi j'ai pensé si je devais le transposé avec nos deux héros. Pour l'histoire en elle-même, je ne cherchais absolument pas à faire quelque chose de complexe et inventif. Je n'aime pas vraiment la science-fiction à vrai dire, mais je voulais encore une fois changer de genre, car c'est la première fois que je fais du T et que je tue un de mes chouchous. Quoi qu'il arrive, je voulais aussi vraiment faire cette scène donc je le répète, j'ai pris la base du film_ [note du correcteur, qui s'incruste : Elle s'en veut énormément, elle a aimé le film et souhaite vous la partager. Promis, elle pensera à regarder l'anime, ou les films d'animation un jour. En tout cas, elle y pense en lissant ses lignes après avoir reçu le chapitre corrigé.] _Une sorte d'adaptation arrangé à ma sauce. Si ça dérange vraiment certains, je supprimerai l'histoire ou je me forcerai à la réécrire en imaginant quelque chose de plus complexe et qui ne reprend pas le film, juste l'univers mais c'est dommage vu le titre et la dernière scène. C'est la base._ [note du correcteur : ANNONCE À TOUT CEUX QUI LUI DEMANDERONT DE SUPPRIMER SA FIC : VOUS NE MÉRITEZ PAS CETTE FIC !] _= Ce bêta est un fou mais il me vend du rêve haha._

 _Prochaine publication le 23/10 pour le NaruSasu day_


End file.
